


A Sweet Melody

by Brony4Ever1992



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you must wait to hear the sweetest of melodies. Sequel to "Play Misty for me". One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Melody

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello to all I am back with my one-shot sequel to "Play Misty for Me". I didn't want to end that story with a fairy tail happy ending but, with them getting back together like the film "Casablanca" thought I was considering this one-shot. However, many of you really wanted this so I decided to do it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

It was a cool night in Vermillion City. Six months had passed since the fall of Team Rocket and things had gone back to normal but, for one man things were still not right. Ash Ketchum struggled to move on past Misty and was now entering Cilan's bar.

"Hey Ash!" called Cilan.

"Whiskey on the rocks." said Ash.

"Got it." replied Cilan who went to work.

"How are things going?" asked Cilan.

"Good. My new assistant Casey is working well and things are running smoothly." answered Ash.

"Here we go." said Cilan handing Ash the alcohol.

"Yeah. I'm waiting for Gary." noted Ash.

"That's great to hear." said Cilan.

"Hey, how's the search for a new house band?" asked Ash.

"Not so well. I do have a potential band from my home in Unova." answered Cilan.

"Good luck with that." replied Ash.

"The band is named Toxic and it's leader singer is Roxie." explained Cilan.

"They sound family." said Ash thinking.

"They're up and coming band. Really big in the underground metal scene." replied Cilan.

"I probably heard them somewhere." said Ash.

"Unfortunately, they've been offered a contract recently so I don't expect them to accept the offer." sighed Cilan.

"That sucks." stated Ash.

"Well, if they do get their contract they might tour Kanto." said Cilan.

"If they do visit Vermillion then I'll check them out." shrugged Ash.

"From what I've been told, I heard it'll be hard to find a successor to the original singer." said Cilan.

"She was an amazing woman." noted Ash.

"You knew her well." said Cilan with a smile.

"Yup. They two of them were banging." said Gary walking up to the bar.

"You'll never grow up." sighed Ash.

"Oh please Ashy boy. I'm just screwing around." replied Gary.

"You do that enough with all the women you're with." stated Ash.

"Touche." laughed Gary.

"So, were you and here really together?" asked Cilan.

"Yeah but, we broke it off. Things got really screwy and she need to time." explained Ash.

"I see. Well, I'll let you two talk." replied Cilan giving the two friends room.

"Hard to believe so much time has already gone by." said Gary with a smirk.

"It still seems like only yesterday." agreed Ash.

"It seems Team Rocket is done for in Kanto but, they might still be active in Johto." noted Gary.

"No doubt who's giving them orders." said Ash bitterly.

"Giovanni's ability to talk to the outside world has been restricted as best as we can but, thanks to the guilty plea his sentence was reduced so he can get away with some crap we cannot control." explained Gary.

"What about Domino? And the others?" asked Ash.

"The two executives that defected are living in Johto now but, we don't think they're contected to Team Rocket anymore. From our intelligence Will and Karen are seen are traitors now." answered Gary.

"Fine by me." huffed Ash.

"The other executives, Butch. Cassidy and Domino are keeping a low profile for the time." continued Gary.

"Interesting." said Ash considering what that could mean.

"Domino, Cassidy and Ariana and Sham are in the maximum women's prison while the other executives, Butch and Giovanni are in the maximum security men's prison. They're all in solitary and their communications are restricted." finished Gary.

"Ash, when are you going to start dating again?" asked Gary.

"Don't start that crap." said Ash clearly irked.

"Look, you cannot keeping holding out forever. Misty is gone and she did break up with you so there's no harm in exploring your options." stated Gary.

"I don't care." said Ash with a pout.

"And you said I never grew up." humphed Gary.

"Gary, I really don't want to hear it." said Ash upset.

"Look man, I'm worried about you." said Gary.

"There's nothing to worry about." said Ash.

"You seem to be dwelling on this. You have to move on." stated Gary.

"Maybe you're right." said Ash standing up.

"Where are you going?" asked Gary.

"Home. I'm tired." answered Ash.

 

Ash left money for the drink and headed departed from the bar. Once Ash was gone, Gary pulled out his cellphone and made a phone call. After a very brief wait, the person on the other end picked up.

("This is Brock.") said the man.

"Yo. It's Gary." said the detective.

("What's up?") asked Brock.

"I'm still worried about Ash." answered Gary

("He's still obsessing about Misty.") sighed Brock.

"Yup." said Gary.

("That is bad.") noted Brock.

"I've tried to talking to him but, he just won't listen." stated Gary.

("He can be thickheaded at times.") noted Brock.

"I tried talking to him now and that didn't work." said Gary.

("I'm guessing that didn't work out well.") replied Brock.

"He got defensive and eventually left like always." explained Gary.

("I'll try talking to him. Maybe I can talk sense into Ash.") said Brock.

"You sure man?" asked Gary.

("Yeah.") answered Brock.

"Best of luck." said Gary.

("Thanks.") said Brock who hung up.

"You'll need it." thought Gary to himself.

 

Ash drove down the darkened streets of Vermillion City trying to forget the conversation he had with Gary. Upon returning home, he began buttoning down his street getting casual. However, as he did his phone rang.

"Hello." said Ash picking up the phone.

("Hey man it' me.") stated Brock.

"Hey Brock-o, what's up?" asked Ash.

("Not much honestly.") answered Brock.

"Just like before all that crazy shit happened." noted Ash.

("And exactly how I like it.") said Brock an the two shared a laugh.

"That's nice to hear." said Ash.

("I'm working at a local bar here. I'm General Manager.") explained Brock.

"That's really cool." replied Ash.

("Yeah. I liked owning a bar of my own but, the less work evolved her is nice.") said Brock.

"I could only imagine." said Ash.

("The reason I am calling is because Gary called me.") noted Brock, causing the mood to become serious.

"I'm really not in the mood for this crap." spat Ash.

("I'm not going to be aggressive like Gary.") said Brock.

"Well I don't care. I'm pissed about that right now." said Ash.

("Still a though subject.") observed Brock.

"I'm sick of people dictating my life." said Ash.

("That is not what we're trying to do.") said Brock.

"It sure of hell feels like it." humphed Ash.

("Somebody is like a child again.") said Brock.

"I should have to abandon Misty!" screamed Ash.

("That's what this is about.") sighed Brock.

"Just drop it." said Ash.

("You don't want to abandon Misty. That's why you cannot let go.") deduced Brock.

"Stop." said Ash clearly irritated.

("You want to be there for her.") continued Brock.

"I mean it." said Ash getting more irritated.

("That's not a bad thing. Hell, I think that's a great thing.") said Brock.

"Thanks." sighed Ash.

("Ash, I'm still worried thought.") said Brock.

"There's no reason to." countered Ash.

("I think it's great you want to be there for Misty but, there is a point you need to move on.") explained Brock.

"I can't." replied Ash.

("Yes have to.") said Brock.

"It's really late and I'm tired. I need to go to bed." said Ash.

("You're changing the subject.") said Brock.

"Good night." said Ash ready to hang up.

("Good night.") said Brock accepting defeat.

 

The two hung up and Ash let out a long, frustrated sigh. Ash headed to his cupboard and pulled out a bottle of Scotch. He began drinking it until his sleepiness finally over took him. He awoke the next morning to the sounds of birds. Looking up, Ash noticed he was late so he quickly got ready for work. After a quick breakfast, he headed to the office.

"Good morning boss." said Casey, Ash's new assistant.

"Good morning to you." replied Ash, "Any new job requests?"

"Two sir." answered Casey, handing Ash a piece of paper with the information on it.

"I'll be in my office going over these." stated Ash.

"Okay boss." replied Casey.

"I'll be busy so I only want to be disturbed if it's absolutely important." said Ash.

"Understood." said Casey.

"At least I know I can trust me assistant now." thought Ash as he headed to his office.

Ash entered his office and shut the door behind himself. He threw the paper on the desk not caring about it for the time being. He sat back in his chair, pulled out a bottle of alcohol from his desk and glass. Ash removed the top of the alcohol and poured himself a glass.

"Maybe Brock and Gary are right." sighed Ash.

The detective could shake the words his two friends spoke the night before. They were stuck in Ash's head and at the moment he wondered what he should do.

"I don't know if Misty will ever return." noted Ash.

Ash began to think intensely as he leaned back in his chair. He took a large swig of alcohol from his glass as he did so.

("Um sir, somebody is here to see you.") stated Casey over the intercom.

"I'm busy." replied Ash.

("She's insisting sir.") noted Casey.

"I've got too much on my mind right now." said Ash.

("She says it's urgent.") said Casey.

"Fine." relented Ash.

"Go in." said Casey to the woman.

"Hello. I'm sorry to rush you but, I am quit busy today." said Ash standing up.

"Our first meeting in months and this is the reception I get." came a familiar voice.

"Misty!" exclaimed Ash.

"I'm so happy to see you again." said Misty as the two embraced.

"Why are you back?" asked Ash.

"I reconnected with my sisters when I got back home and while I love them I did a lot of thinking and I finally decided that I love you. I want to get back together, if that's possible." answered Misty.

"Of course." replied Ash as they shared a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There is the sequel all finished and I hoped you liked it. Casey is the minor reoccurring character from Johto whil Roxie is the Unova gym leader. Anyway, thanks for reading my story and please review.


End file.
